Amores No Correspondidos
by Sonny11
Summary: Argol de Perseo está enamorado de alguien que jamás lo va a corresponder, y a su vez, hay una mujer enamorada de él, a quién el tampoco corresponderá... Hola, este es mi primer fic, lo hice de Saint Seiya porque me fascina este anime, es mi favorito. Si alguien lee esto, muchas gracias. Los personajes de Saint seiya pertencen al Sr. Masami Kurumada. ojala les guste.


**Amores no correspondidos**

Era un poco tarde en la noche cuando Argol y su hermana menor, Irene, regresaban al Santuario entre risas y bromas luego de haber estado viendo la función de un circo que se presentaba esa noche en Rodorio. Mientras subían por las interminables escaleras de Aries, los hermanos hablaban de sus recuerdos de la infancia y de sus fallecidos padres. Argol de vez en cuando observaba el lindo rostro de su hermanita, no podía evitarlo, era tan linda y tierna… Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la tenía tan cerca.

Irene tenía 14 años. Su piel era canela clara, sus ojos verdes claros como los de Argol, su complexión era delgada y su estatura media. Tenía una larga y ondulada cabellera negra. Era la alumna del santo de Cáncer por la armadura de Coma Berenice, llevaba pocas semanas en el Santuario por lo cual todavía era una aprendiz.

Argol detuvo su caminar, e Irene se detuvo también con él y lo miró. El rubio sacó de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón de civil que traía puesto un collar de relicario, de esos de guardar fotos en el dije. Lo abrió para mostrarle a su hermana dos fotos que habían dentro, una era de su padre, un hombre pálido de cabello y ojos negros, pero un rostro parecido al de Argol; y la otra de su madre una mujer rubia de ojos verdes y la piel canela. Irene las miró con mucha nostalgia. El rubio lo cerró de nuevo y se hizo atrás de su hermana para colocarle el collar. Después de ponérselo, ella misma lo abrió y volvió a mirar las fotos. Las observó unos instantes y no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Argol, conmovido por las tiernas lágrimas de su hermana menor, la abrazó. Ella lo correspondió rodeando su fuerte torso con sus brazos, y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor mojando su camisa con sus lágrimas. Así permanecieron unos instantes pero poco después el rubio se alejó de ella lo suficiente para poder verla a la cara sin alejarse mucho tampoco. Irene también lo miró y notó que él la observaba de una forma extraña, se intimidó un poco y lo soltó.

Argol sin quitarle la vista de encima también la soltó pero casi al instante alzó su mano y acarició los tiernos y provocativos labios rosaditos de su hermanita. Ella bajó un poco la cabeza para no verlo a la cara, estaba algo incomoda y tensa. El mayor dejó de tocar sus labios para con esa misma mano tomar la barbilla de la joven y alzarla suavemente para que lo viese a la cara.

Aún sostenía la barbilla de la chica, cuando con su mano libre le rodeó la cinturita y la pegó peligrosamente a su cuerpo. Irene no tenía idea de cómo debía reaccionar ante este raro comportamiento de su hermano mayor, lo cual, el rubio aprovechó para seguir adelante. Ahora él se agachó un poco para quedar más o menos a la altura de la pelinegra y fue acercando su rostro al de ella. En esos instantes él la estaba mirando a los ojos pero luego fijó los suyos en los labios de su hermana.

La chica tenía el rostro en dirección a su hermano porque este la obligaba sosteniéndola pero de nuevo sus pupilas trataban de mirar hacia otra parte. No podía creer lo que su hermano estaba haciendo ¿acaso quería besarla? ¿O era un simple gesto de cariño, aunque extraño? Irene miró a Argol a la cara y vió que éste estaba demasiado cerca de ella y que tenía la mirada fija en su boca, entonces ella miró la de él, que tenía un poco los labios húmedos y a medida que se acercaba más iba abriendo lentamente la boca.

A este punto Irene estaba con las mejillas rojas, un tanto asustada. Antes no hubiera creído nunca que su hermano mayor sería capaz de besarla pero ahora era evidente que sí. La pelinegra intentó soltarse del agarre de Argol y voltear la cara pero éste no se lo permitió, pues le agarró con más fuerza la cintura y le apretó la mandíbula, apenas sintió que ella intentó liberarse, e inmediatamente la besó sin ninguna delicadeza, a la fuerza, muy apasionadamente, como con hambre de esos labios, de los cuales había querido apoderarse desde hace años.

La lengua del mayor se abrió paso, profanando la dulce boca de la más joven, explorando cada rincón y cada vez quería llegar más adentro, y vaya que lo estaba logrando. Irene ya casi no podía ni respirar, sentía la lengua de Argol en su garganta. La pelinegra ya estaba entrando en pánico. Ponía sus manos en el pecho del mayor tratando de empujarlo pero no lograba moverlo ni un centímetro, vaya que era más fuerte y pesado de lo que aparentaba. Ella ya estaba desesperada, no sabía cómo quitárselo de encima, y se estaba quedando sin aire. El rubio no le daba tiempo ni espacio a nada.

Cuando Argol notó que su hermana se estaba ahogando la soltó y se separó de ella. Irene retrocedió unos pasos tosiendo hasta recuperarse, entonces miró con horror a su hermano, aterrada por lo que acababa de hacerle, se quedó inmóvil como si éste la hubiera convertido en piedra. Argol iba a acercársele para tratar de tranquilizarla pero ella reaccionó entonces y salió corriendo muy rápido.

Él no se atrevió a seguirla, solo se quedó ahí parado viéndola correr hasta perderla de vista, y cuestionándose si había hecho bien en besarla o si hubiera sido mejor que se le declarara primero. Esa era la primera vez que hacía algo tan impulsivo, él no era así, pero su hermanita lo volvía loco. Él sabía que ella nunca lo iba a corresponder de la forma en que él quería y que su amor hacia ella iba a ser mal visto por todos incluso por ella, pero de todos modos, no se arrepentía de nada.

A lo lejos escondida, entre los árboles una joven peli-verde con ojos del mismo color muy linda observaba la escena atónita y súper celosa. Shaina de Ofiuco era quien miraba, y ahora comprendía mejor el porqué su compañero y amigo, Argol, no aceptaba que Shiryu de Dragón fuera el pretendiente de Irene, luego de haber terminado su relación con Sunrei. No era solo rencor por que éste lo había matado en la pasada guerra, también eran celos, y no precisamente de hermano, sino de amante. Y el porqué el rubio la había rechazado aquella vez cuando ella le confesó sus sentimientos hacia él y que había dejado de amar a Seiya. No era cierto lo que Argol le había dicho, eso de que no estaba interesado en nadie; era que él estaba enamorado de su propia hermana.

Shaina sintió una vez más cómo su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, pero esta vez el causante era Argol de Perseo. La chica se sintió muy decepcionada y dolida con los dioses en ese momento, ¿acaso ese era su destino? ¿Acaso nunca iba a ser correspondida? Unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus ruborizadas mejillas. Se dio la vuelta para no ver más a Argol, mientras aún lloraba y apretando los puños susurró… _**"Cómo duele no ser correspondido"**_.


End file.
